Incapable of Love
by happilyeveramber
Summary: She immediately writes him off. He's the bad guy, the one everyone is afraid of, the one who is trying to kill her friends and use the martyr. She knows he will never be anything other than the problem, the bad guy. She knows he is incapable of love. Oneshot-Klaroline


It's a twisted ending and she knows it.

A metaphor maybe, to show how innocent she is compared to him. That to be with her, he can't even be him. Even though she has made others shed blood, too. She tries to seem fierce but he just chuckles. For once, she doesn't know what to do.

Her life has changed radically, but not just because of him. She can't identify with the blonde, ditzy cheerleader anymore. No, now she is innocent and oblivious to those more monstrous than her, but the devil himself to those less.

Her best friend the martyr no longer has time for her, stuck in between the soldier and the savior.

The other- the witch- stares at her in horror. Even when they aren't fighting, things aren't the same and they both know it.

Her father left and came back only to torture her, then leave again.

Her mother has trouble looking her in the eyes, only seeing a monster.

Her lover- who she had once thought of as her protector- chose his master over her.

Her old flame had looked at her and seen her best friend.

And her old lover had used her as a verbal and physical punching bag.

She is broken- no doubt about it.

But no one knows how to fix her.

xXx

Then, one day He- the Big Bad Wolf, the Devil on legs comes to her. She immediately writes him off. He's the bad guy, the one everyone is afraid of, the one who is trying to kill her friends and use the martyr. She knows he will never be anything other than the problem, the bad guy.

She knows he is incapable of love.

xXx

He makes her watch as he turns her lover into a monster even more terrifying than she is.

She is held back by her rival, the blonde beauty because otherwise she would rip out his throat.

When he calls her _love_, she wants to throw up.

xXx

Then, he is there again on her birthday, offering her the gift of his blood and a new view on things.

Something else to add to his list.

Baddest of the bad original hybrid out to kill us all;

Has a soft spot for birthday.

xXx

When she awakes, for a moment she thinks it was a dream, that vulnerable side of him.

Someone so bad wouldn't care about her, the broken.

But then, she looks over and sees that he left her yet another gift, this time something material.

The bracelet sparkles brightly and she is entranced for a moment before remembering who he is.

The Big Bad Hybrid.

xXx

Later, there is another box at her door. She is frozen and for a second, she knows who it is from.

But she shakes it off and takes it to her room.

Her suspicions were right and she scoffs as she stares at the beautiful blue dress.

_Save me a dance_.

xXx

She shows up in the dress anyway and if anyone asks her where she got it, she says Europe.

When he greets her, she quickly rushes off, for fear she'll thank him or say anything remotely nice to him.

She hopes he doesn't see through her.

xXx

She dances with him anyway, but refuses to open up.

She brushes off his compliments and comes up with excuses as to why she wore his gifts.

She is surprised when he comments that he knows of her past- Miss Mystic Falls to be specific- but doesn't let it show.

She reminds herself that he is the bad guy, that he is the one that tore her and her lover apart.

And, for a moment, it works.

xXx

_"I fancy you",_ he says quietly and her head snaps up. How dare he! Was this some kind of trick? Another way of causing her and her friends pain?

_You are beautiful,_

_Strong,_

_Full of light._

_I enjoy you._

She reminds him carefully of her lover and he brushes it off like a pesky fly.

In the Original's mind, she and her puppy lover are over and that's all that matters.

Not the fact that he himself is the one that ended them.

When he tells her a story and she tries to advise him, he quickly defends himself against her, reminding her that they are not alike.

She has to leave.

xXx

He hands her a drink and she smiles softly at him, forgetting for a moment who he is.

He looks to her as he drinks and she looks to him.

Then, they are just there and they are just them.

xXx

He takes her back and shows her his paintings and she tries not to show how impressed she is.

_I've never really been anywhere_.

She tries not to flinch at how pathetic that sounds.

But then again, why should she care? She has nothing to prove to this man- this _monster_.

_I'll take you_.

She scoffs and he lists all the places he would take her.

For a moment, they are just laughing and enjoying each other's company.

But then, she remembers.

She remembers who he is and why this could never work.

And she immediately goes in to attack.

She can tell she is hurting him, but she needs to remind herself that she _can_ hurt him, that he doesn't have her wrapped around his finger.

She throws the bracelet on the ground, but not before seeing the vulnerable, flustered look on his face.

xXx

That night, she receives another gift and she is incredulous.

After all that, how could he still be sending her presents?

She is about to curse his name when she sees the present itself.

Her face, in incredible detail, right next to a sketch of a horse, which she had confessed to him that she liked.

And there is a message.

_Thank you for your honesty_.

xXx

He is enjoying a drink with his brother when he sees her again.

When his brother makes a comment, he is surprised by the rage that flashes through him.

He wants his brother to know that she is his, even if she doesn't know it yet.

When she walks away from him, he runs after her, long forgetting his drink.

She is far more interesting.

xXx

He almost gets hit by a car as he goes after her, but he barely notices.

Not that it would have done any damage anyway.

He needs for her to see that there is more to him than a monster.

_Take a chance._

_Get to know me._

_I dare you._

Yet, when she reluctantly agrees, he wants to talk about her.

_I'm too smart to be seduced by you._

_That's why I like you._

xXx

He realizes too late that something is wrong and he just knows that she has something to do with it.

He races off, but not before having her in his arms.

But not the way he wants her in his arms.

xXx

He decides he needs to get rid of her, get her out of his mind.

He gets his sketchbook and turns to the page where he had drawn her incessantly on the nights he couldn't sleep, her face haunting him.

He tears out the page and throws it into the fireplace, watching it burn slowly.

xXx

Her lover finds the picture, the gift the Big Bad Wolf had given her.

_Why did you keep it?_

_I don't know._

Why _did_ she keep it? What couldn't she find the strength to throw it out already?

Even after her lover leaves, too upset to stay, she puts it back.

She just can't bring herself to throw it away.

xXx

His sister tries to get him to go to the dance with her.

He refuses until she says that his hopeless infatuation will be there.

_That means nothing to me._

He doesn't believe his own words and neither does she.

She knows she has won.

xXx

When he extends his hand for a dance, she can't help taking it.

She knows her lover is right behind them and watching.

She knows her friends are at the dance.

She knows he is no good for her and that she needs to stop seeing him, stop talking to him, stop accepting his gifts.

But she takes his hand anyway.

xXx

When he says he is leaving the next day, she draws back.

She can't imagine him gone.

No more gifts, or teasing, or fruitless attempts to get her.

He mentions how he would take her if she were ready.

She wants to tell him she is, but she doesn't.

She doesn't know what would happen if she told him that and that scares her.

_Perhaps one day, _

_In a year _

_Or even in a century,_

_You'll turn up at my door_

_And let me show you what the world has to offer._

They stare at each other, both caught up in the moment and he leans in and she thinks for one tiny second he is going to kiss her.

But then, she scoffs.

And his face falls and he steps back.

_Small town boy, small town life,_

_It won't be enough for you._

Then, he leaves.

xXx

When he learns she is in danger, he goes against his instincts and bands together with her friends, his enemies.

He makes a plan, but only to save her.

Even his bloodbag, the martyr, is in the back of his mind now, even though he tried not to show it.

All he could think about was her.

xXx

He takes her in his arms, trying to savor the moment, but still get her out safely.

_It's me._

_You're safe._

She looks at him, the broken look clear in her eyes and it pains him. He wants to hold her again, but he knows he can't.

He knows she wouldn't even let him.

_Thank you._

xXx

The next time he sees her, he isn't himself.

Quite literally.

He is in her lover's body and she is crying and he just wants her to stop.

She is crying because of him.

Because she thinks he is dead.

And he just wants to tell her that he isn't, that she shouldn't worry, that everything will be okay.

But, he can't.

So he tries to comfort her as best he can and she doesn't even notice that he his words are different than usual.

And then he kisses her.

And he doesn't even care that it isn't in his body, because it feels so good and he closes his eyes in content.

In a way, he got his fairytale ending, then.

His very twisted fairytale ending.

And it is then that he realizes he loves her.

And even though, right now, there is nothing he can do- for she thinks he is someone else- he vows he will fix it.

He vows he will make her love _him_.


End file.
